


Prove Her Love

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED & Cosmic Era Gundam, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna gets home early. Shinn is wearing her nylons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> For a 2009 prompt on the DW comm dog_daies - "and what is she doing to prove her love to you?"

"Shinn?" Luna hung her handbag on the coat closet door and tugged her boots off. She'd managed to sneak out a little early, because she'd finished her surveillance mission days ago and had just been finishing up a report. And she never had days off that matched Shinn's. Ever.

Finally, she was going to get a chance to spend some time with him.

"Luna?" Something sounded off about Shinn's voice. Worried, she raced to their bedroom and threw open the door.

Staring, she stayed perfectly still in the doorway for a long, awkward moment as she tried to process what she was seeing. Shinn, echoing her pause and hair messy as always, was wearing nothing but thigh-high nylons and holding one of her soft, fuzzy sweaters.

Luna blinked, finally, before opening her mouth to try to say something. Nothing came out. Because here was her boyfriend - and best friend - in nylons and... well, he was probably slim enough to not stretch anything out, so...

Finally, she found words. "What skirt are you planning on?"

Shinn blinked a couple of times at her. "I..."

"Do you do this often?" Luna continued. It would explain why sometimes her side of the closet was arranged a bit differently than she remembered but it really... It really wasn't a problem. Just a surprise.

"Um..."

Luna took the sweater from him and set it on the bed before hugging him close.

"As long as you're not cuter than I am," she said softly.

"Really?" Shinn asked. "You're not...?"

Mad? Upset? Horrified? No, not really after those first few weird seconds.

"Only that you didn't tell me," Luna replied before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I could have picked up a few things for you. Give you more choices than just what I like..."

She smiled. Shinn didn't let go right away. But when he did, well...

"Have you been wearing my panties too?" Luna asked. She thought he might actually stretch those out and if he hadn't been, well, she could grab something for him.

"No," Shinn admitted, a deep blush showing through his whole body. "I... um..."

"Naughty," Luna interjected with a smile. "That's okay. Just have to make sure you've got a long enough skirt to cover. Or a dress... But if you want to try that sweater, then..."

She trailed off as she headed over to the closet. It was a nice sweater, blue, the sort of color Shinn gravitated towards with his civilian clothing. Of course... Luna glanced over to Shinn's side of the closet and suddenly wondered why she hadn't gotten suspicious sooner. Most of Shinn's clothing was unisex at best. But she was just used to it, so she never thought about it.

Maybe a dark skirt... the nylons he'd grabbed were fairly dark. After a moment of rummaging, she pulled out a dark plaid skirt that had a thin stripes of a similar blue to the sweater woven into the pattern. And it had elastic in the waist, so even if she and Shinn weren't quite the same size, it would work.

"This one," she said with a little smile as she held it out to him. Cautiously, he took it, hesitating as if she was going to pull it back or suddenly mock him.

Luna offered him a little smile instead. "I can fix your hair, too, if you want."

"Thanks," Shinn managed, before leaning to pull the skirt on. It was then that Luna realized that she was still in uniform and set to work on finding a new outfit for herself as well. They wouldn't quite be able to match, but there had to be something...

She hung up her uniform jacket and then pulled off her blue undershirt. Before it hit the floor, she caught Shinn staring at her breasts and she smiled. At least there was one thing she didn't have to worry about.

"So what am I wearing?" she asked before undoing her pants. "Same kinda thing?"

Shinn nodded as he settled the skirt around his waist and then glanced at the bedroom door, which was still open. The only full-length mirror in the room was on the back of it, and once Lunamaria realized that, she quickly closed it so Shinn could see himself.

The skirt had wide pleats and was just a bit shorter than Lunamaria remembered. That or Shinn's different frame just made it seem that way. But it was long enough to cover the tops of his stockings, so she nodded approvingly. Her pants came off and she stretched. Just socks underneath her pants today, and those went over by her discarded undershirt. Maybe she could get away with knee-highs. A pair of those were still balled on the dresser from the weekend before when she'd almost worn a dress out to pick up groceries and then she'd decided on pants instead.

Shinn had the sweater on before Luna had wrangled her stockings, and aside from being a bit broad-shouldered and flat-chested, he looked very good. Luna found herself staring from the corner of the bed where she'd settled to un-ball her 'hose.

"Wow..." she managed. "I... think you might be cuter than I am. Unfair!"

"I'm not..." Shinn started, only to trail off and look away. Luna sighed and got to her feet. Obviously Shinn had been doing this for long enough that all he had was shame. And that just wouldn't do. Not when it was harmless and really, kinda fun.

"You are." Luna kissed him again. "But don't worry, I'm not going to let anyone else steal you away from me."

Shinn seemed unsure, and when he settled on the bed to wait for her, Luna hurried as fast as she could. She didn't think anything was wrong as much as Shinn was probably having all the same thoughts she was. Quickly, she settled on a camisole and shell to go with a dark plum skirt that she rarely wore and had been debating on getting rid of every time she saw it. Might as well try it out one last time...

"Your hair is longer than mine is," Luna said as she got dressed. The skirt was definitely a bit tighter than she remembered, but not bad enough that it needed to come back off right away. Once she pulled the shell on over the cami, she grabbed her comb from the dresser and settled behind Shinn.

"Any thoughts?"

"You're being too nice about this," Shinn mumbled.

"Shinn..." She wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him close for a long moment. "You're not in here with another girl. Or boy. You're not doing anything harmful or dangerous... If this is you, then... it's okay. I promise."

"Thanks, Luna," he replied after another long moment had passed. He sighed. And she straightened to fuss with his hair, combing it all out carefully to see how long it really was and if she could do anything with it.

"You should try my conditioner," Luna said after a moment. She was trying to remember if she'd ever combed out Shinn's hair before. Normally it was pretty short and she focused her attention on Rey, helping him with rare tangles and getting it to hang smoothly over his shoulders. "Might help if you are going to grow it out a bit more."

She thought for a long moment, before glancing down at Shinn's skirt. Along with the blue, there were tiny lines of red. Perfect.

"Hang on..." It didn't take her long to find a red headband in her hair clip drawer. She'd gotten it as part of a set to wear while cleaning or doing face scrubs and while she couldn't wear the color, she'd kept it around. "Perfect."

She slid it onto Shinn's head and fixed the few locks that wanted to stick up. Now...

Shinn peeked in the direction of the mirror and Luna nodded.

"C'mon," she said, pulling him up and walking with him over to appraise himself. "I think it works."

"Luna..." he started, looking about like he wanted to cry. "I..."

"Hmm? You don't like..."

Instead of words, he simply hugged her close and didn't let go for more than a minute. And then kissed her so deeply that Lunamaria was thankful she hadn't grabbed for her makeup, because any lipstick she'd put on him would have been ruined instantly.

"Taking everything off again?" she questioned with a little surprised smile when he drew away. He didn't let go of her hand. She had to think about how breathing worked.

"Not yet," Shinn replied, leading her towards the bed anyway. Luna nodded and squeezed his hand.

He paused anyway.

"Any of this can be cleaned," Luna replied with a little smile as she crawled onto the bed and pulled Shinn with her. He looked surprised, but not unhappy. Not at all. And she was a little surprised how naughty it felt to be pushing Shinn's skirt up and reaching beneath. There was the smooth of Shinn's nylons, and the lace and elastic that held them up. And then warm skin as she slipped her hand farther until she settled it on the beginnnings of his erection.

"Luna..."

"I like this," she replied before kissing him. "I feel like I'm doing something bad."

"Don't stop?" His voice was soft, and he just seemed infinitely surprised with each of their own reactions.

"Oh, I won't," Luna said with a smile. She also wasn't going to take a bit of his clothing off. No, she was just going to push his skirt up and play with his cock until they were both begging each other. She was going to find his nipples through the fuzzy softness of his sweater and make him squirm. She was going to enjoy every moment of this, oh yes.

Nipples were first - both with fingers and her teeth, though she didn't realize how easy it was to get sweater fuzz in her mouth. She didn't nibble hard, but it was quite enough to make Shinn squirm and gasp, and to make his cock hard in her hand.

It tented Shinn's skirt in a way that made Luna smile before just finally flipping the material up to rest at his waist. He'd done this to her enough times, taking her half-dressed when they didn't have much time. She quite liked the turnabout, though it wasn't like she was going to undress, either.

Slipping down to almost the edge of the bed, she slid off her own panties and leg them dangle at her ankle for a moment before kicking them to the other side of the room. Shinn was watching her closely, but he didn't say a word.

They weren't going to get anywhere just staring at each other.

With a smile, she drew up and straddled him, positioning herself over his erection and guiding it back and forth a couple of times to let him know that despite a lack of direct stimulation, she was already quite aroused and wet enough to take him.

Shinn shook his head. "Lay down," he said, gesturing to the space beside him.

Well, Luna thought as she slipped to the side and couldn't help dipping to lick their combined wetness from the tip of Shinn's erection on her way. She wanted this to be what Shinn wanted. And if it'd be best if he was on top, then she was very good with that.

He didn't waste time, and Luna cried out as he penetrated, hissing and shifting to take him. They both clung to each other once he'd settled all the way in.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked carefully, kissing her cheeks.

"No," Luna managed. "Just surprised me. Feels good, though."

"Mmm..." Shinn kissed her, keeping their mouths together as he started to move. He was more careful, anyway, and once he pulled back and licked her lips, he settled back more to position her legs up on his shoulders.

They both moaned and Luna shivered. Shinn didn't break his rhythm as he reached to stroke her clit. Luna closed her eyes - between Shinn's deep thrusts and his fingers slipping quickly across her clit, she was going to be over the edge soon.

She didn't resist.

Shinn followed her quickly, moaning and thrusting quickly though his own climax. She pulled him to her once he'd finished, and held him close, still amused by the feel of her sweater on his back, and her stockings on his legs but brushing the skin where hers hadn't quite stayed up.

"Thank you," Shinn murmured. Luna realized he was crying. She hugged him.

"Thank you for trusting me," she replied, running her fingers through his hair as he shifted to lay beside her.

He smiled. She smiled.

And then she reached to fix Shinn's skirt.


End file.
